undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred Bujnowski-Python (UFSWHG)
SoMo - Ride 'Alfred Bunjowski-Python ' is a main character from Beyond The Dead and was a contestant in the UFSW Hunger Games. Waking up with Lionell and Wallace, Alfred was originally pretty laid back about the situation, finding comfort about having his friends with him. However after a unfortunate event both died in the same moment, leaving the hurt Alfred alone, where he drifted into a group with Cole Pruitt and Billie Starr. Having lost his self-confidence from the death of his friends, to which he semi-blamed himself, he didn't fit in with the headstrong Cole and Billie, and he was immediately a outcast. After hearing discussion of them wanting to kill him, Alfred built up his courage and proved his strength by killing Richard Trombotta. While this proved to be a good step for Alfred, it only got more complicated once Billie was abducted and Cole descended into a dark, crazy like state. While he tried talking sense into the insane Cole, he was only met with hostilely, and following a confrontation with Ash Bolio, Alfred saw what Cole has become and he stepped up to him. Following a brief fight, Alfred left the unconscious Cole and went his own way. However, now on his own Alfred suffered to some personal demons, with his anger outbursts coming back. Soon enough he entered a major fight with Lilly, and barely won after a brutal fight; too bad Alfred didn't have time to relish in his victory as soon after he was shot dead by Amelia. Personality Python is naturally outgoing and humorous; in high school he was always the class clown and always had friends. It's not easy to get him to open up about his mother or past life, but if prodded enough, he might. He has occasionally outbursts of angers, but they're rare. He's also very trustworthy, and will stand by his friends no matter what. Loves hitting on girls, too. In Beyond The Dead Alfred is first seen as a member of the Central High School Group, led by Kilo Cunningham. However like most people there Alfred wants to take Kilo down as leader and joins what they call "A rebellion." The rebellion comes to a high point after Kilo messes with Lionell Irvin's group. So the rebellion and Lionell's group plan a way to take down Kilo. Everything goes sorta has planned and Alfred joins the group. For more on Alfred's role in Beyond The Dead see his BTD character page In The Hunger Games Issue 4 Waking up in some ally with Lionell and Walter in D.C, the three set out to try and figure out what was going on. After walking around the city they come face to face with three strangers: Cole Pruitt, Billie Starr and Adam Dugall. Lionell tries persuading them that they won't hurt them as Adam tries doing the same. However before any deal can be made an Unknown sniper fires at the six. The trio ditch the three strangers and try escaping the herd that the shots lured. However during the process Lionell is bitten. Trying to defend the injured Lionell, him and Walter take shelter in some store. However as more infected the come they retreat upstairs only for Alfred to find that Walter is bit too. Walter forces Alfred to leave and Alfred escapes into the city, hearing the screams of his friends dying as he does. However things turn even worse for Alfred when he bumps into Cole and Billie again, who hold him at gunpoint. Issue 6 Cole and Billie decide to help Alfred and he joins them in an alliance. The three begin to search the area but all of them are silent, still taking in the loses. The three are snapped out of this however when a group of four people approach. One of the members, Kim Coleman comes into the building and Alfred holds her at gunpoint. However he can't make himself shoot her so Billie knocks her out. Billie then takes the shotgun from Alfred and shoots Kim. Issue 7 Alfred is seen with Billie as they hid behind cover, with Billie trying to shoot Kim's friends Conner Kilderry and Ash. As this happens he and Billie briefly fight about how Alfred didn't kill Kim, with him defending his reason saying he thought she could be help. However soon the two are hit by a smoke bomb, dazing them and allowing Conner and Ash to escape. Once they get out of the daze it is too late as the group escaped. Issue 8 Sometime later the three group sit in silence, each of them tense after the failed attempt on the three stranger's lives. Cole sits with bruises all over his face and Billie sits in anger, with Alfred growing uncomfortable. So he decides to go outside for a breath of fresh air. However while he is outside he over hears a conversation between Cole and Billie about trying to get rid of, or possible kill, Alfred, with Alfred clutching his jaw throughtout the whole ordeal. Issue 9 Sometime after the events of the other night the group walks quitely down a road, Alfred still taking in the words of what Cole and Billie said. He just doesn't think that he can kill someone. Cole and Billie try convincing Alfred that they didn't mean what they said the other night but Alfred still remains silent. However Alfred soon gets the chance to make it up for them when they stumble upon two men; Richard Trombotta and Chuck Hope. Cole and Billie get the hard part on this task and they instead make Alfred act as the distraction. So Alfred runs out toward some infected and opens fire on them, soon enough getting the two men's attention. The two men think about helping him until Billie opens fire on them, yet she misses. With the men scattering away Alfred just runs in the direction that they went in. Soon enough however he does come across a group of people. He reconizes a man that looks like Richard now part of the group and Alfred begins to debate what he should do. However he soon finds that Cole is nearby too and the two come up with a came plan. Cole is going to take them from the front while Alfred sneaks around back. Alfred runs around the building that the group entered and walked through the back doors, knowing they are in there. His suspicions are confirmed when Richard steps out from his hiding place and Richard tries using a new move on Alfred; Persuasion. Richard tries getting Alfred to put down his gun but Alfred's mind still races. He briefly thinks about joining this group before he remembers Billie's words, how he is worthless. So instead Alfred lets his finger fall back on the trigger. Issue 10 After killing the man he turns to leave but he is stopped when he hears noises behind him. He turns around to shoot however Amelia has already struck first, having thrown a vase at his face; lucky for Alfred it didn't do much harm. However by the time Alfred turned again Amelia was gone, and Cole had arrived. Alfred noticed the smile on Cole's face after he saw Richard's body. Shortly after Cole, Billie and him were out searching but they were stopped after hearing a distant sound; a carnival. After some debating they arrived at Bush Gardens and Alfred's suspicion of a trap were confirmed when a sniper fired at them. Cole and him were forced to duck behind a stand as Billie runs off somewhere. After some shooting the two are forced out of cover when the sniper gets the stand on fire, but instead of staying they run off to find Billie. After a few moments the pair find Billie being taken hostage by two men, Conner and Ash. Cole instantly wants to go get her but Alfred reminds him that they can't. After a moment of convincing him Cole hesitantly walks away from the park, but he makes a vow of finding Billie later much to Alfreds protest. Issue 11 The next morning Cole has begun his quest for revenge and his personality has already began to crack; It was like Cole was becoming crazy. When Alfred tries talking to him he is met with anger and threats, but luckily Cole's focus is moved on something else after someone fires at them. Cole runs into where the person was at and he comes face-to-face with Ash. Cole and Ash have a small stand off after Ash reveals he killed Billie, and Cole pounces on him. After getting Conner's location Cole prepares to kill Ash but Alfred has had enough. He gets Cole off of Ash, giving Ash time to escape, and the two former partners engage in a fight before Alfred kills Cole. However Alfred allows Cole to live as he escpaes into the city, wondering if he made the right choice. Issue 12 Alfred finds himself sitting in an alley, thinking about the good old days with Lionell, Walter, Elana and Misty Forest. He wishes he could be there again and see Elena and suddenly he begins to clench his hands, bruising them. He's having one of his outburst and he quickly tries to get his mind on something else. After awhile of walking he comes across Lilly surronded by walkers. However after helping her Lilly tries betraying him and shooting him, but her gun is empty. Realizing no one could be trusted he aims at her but she already pounced on him. The two engage in a heated battle in the middle of the streets, as both walkers try getting them and Mark Jones, who is trying to shoot them. But Alfred doesn't take his eyes of Lilly and the two keep battling until Alfred gains the upper hand. After a few solid punches he manages to kill the young girl, and he then puts his attention onto Mark. However before he could do anything he is shot repeadtly by Amelia, and his body slumped into the streets for the walkers to have. Killed Victims *Richard Trombotta *Lilly *Numerous counts of infected Category:Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games